Kirihara vs Fuji
Kirihara and Fuji had their match in both the anime and manga. Manga Fuji starts off the game by going on the offensive, which everyone is surprised at as Fuji's real strengths are his counters. After Fuji wins the first point with a smash, Kirihara goes straight into Bloodshot and starts using his split step to force Fuji into the corner, which Fuji counters with his Hakugei. Using the split step, Kirihara runs up to the ball and smashes the ball back, only for Fuji to return it with a Higuma Otoshi, causing him to win the game 1-0 without return. After several brief flashbacks, during which it is shown that it was Tezuka Kunimitsu's match with Atobe Keigo that made Fuji decide to start playing seriously, Kirihara injures Fuji with a smash that knocked Fuji's racket off and Fuji was blinded by the injury sustained as a result of Kirihara hitting the ball at Fuji's head during the match. After that, Fuji continues playing, still blind and refusing to be removed from the match. With the score 3-0 before that, Kirihara manages to win five straight games and mocks Fuji about the quality of his tennis. Fuji, however, wins the next 2 games, and is at match point when Kirihara unconsciously enters into Muga no Kyōchi. Producing the techniques of all the players he has played prior to this time, he begins to fight back against Fuji, challenging even his increased skill whilst blind. Ultimately, Kirihara loses because his grip is not yet strong enough to handle continuously hitting Sanada's Ka technique. The match ends with Fuji thus winning 7 games to 5. Anime Fuji starts the match off with his Disappearing Serve. Kirihara fails to return the Disappearing serve three times in a row - however, on the fourth try, Kirihara was able to hit it, but the ball hits the net, so Fuji wins the game. During Kirihara's service game, he hits a Twist Serve, but this is evaded by Fuji. After Kirihara fails to win a few points from Fuji, he enters Bloodshot mode and hits a drop shot, which Fuji returns. However, Kirihara then smashes the ball into Fuji's knee, repeating this at least two times afterwards and subsequently winning the game. Kirihara follows this up with a Knuckle Serve, which hits Fuji's head. Due to ensuing pain and the limits placed on his movement by his knee injury, Fuji goes on to lose three straight games. Kirihara continues using this strategy until Tachibana comes to encourage Fuji. Kirihara, seeing him, aims a Knuckle Serve at the fence he is standing behind; whilst this does not hit him, it does cause him to fall over. Angered by Kirihara's violence, Fuji then uses the Knuckle Serve himself, which frightens Kirihara: he believes that Fuji is aiming for him. Due to Kirihara's fear, Fuji manages to win that game. When Kirihara's fear grows, he steps back, which causes him to get hit on his knee. Believing that Fuji hit his knee on purpose, Kirihara is paralyzed by his fear, which results Fuji winning the last few points with service aces. Category:Individual Matches Category:Matches Category:Kanto Regional Matches